russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWSN-TV
DWSN-TV channel 28 the Southern Luzon Broadcasting Corporation (SLBC 28) is a regional infotainment television network, based in the Southern Luzon region today. The network is owned and managed by Southern Luzon Broadcasting Corporation and Runcav Talents and Event Productions. The network's offices and studio broadcast facility its located at Emilio Aguinaldo Highway, Dasmariñas City, Cavite Province, Southern Luzon (Region VI). This station operates daily from 5:30 AM to 11:00 PM. Currently, SLBC 28 is the leading free-to-air regional television channel in the country based on the AGB Nielsen survey, for two consecutive years, and was awarded as the Best Local TV Station by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas, Paragala Southern Luzon Media Awards and Gandingan Awards. Background It was launched on June 16, 2008. In 2009, SLBC 28 relegated into an all-news and infotainment channel. It was on the same year that the station received the first KBP Golden Dove Award (Queenie Umali - Best Provincial Public Affairs Program Host). From 2008, SLBC 28 pioneered the extensive and most updated coverage of national and local elections and natural disasters that hit the region including typhoons, northeast monsoon, among others. In 2012, SLBC 28 launched their entertainment programming thru the Runcav Campus Image Model Quest Talent Search. SLBC 28 focuses on a centralized media coverage from news, public affairs and infotainment programming, covering all the provinces of Southern Luzon. These are the provinces of Batangas, Laguna, Quezon, Rizal and its homebase, Cavite. SLBC 28 can also be seen in major areas in National Capital Region, and Central Luzon (except Pampanga and Bulacan) thru its signal reception from its transmitter in San Pablo City, Laguna. The tower was inaugurated in April 16, 2016. SLBC 28 is the official broadcaster of the Paru-Paro Festival every October from 2010 and the United Southern Luzon Athletic Association games since 2015. SLBC 28 was honored as the three-time Best Provincial TV station by the KBP Golden Dove Awards, organized by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) for the 2013, 2015 and 2016 edition, along with the award for their programs Pagbabalita Southern Luzon (now Balita Kada-Oras Ngayon: Southern Ngayon) (Best TV Newscast, Provincial) and Matatag ng Ating Pagbabago (two-time Best TV Public Affairs Program, Provincial). In time for the station's 4th anniversary, on July 9, 2012, SLBC 28 was rebranded as Kami ang SLBC. Along with the station's rebranding was its new theme song performed which was by Archie GonzalesOn its 10th anniversary, the station reverted to its original name SLBC with its new slogan, "One Region, One Television. The home of Southern Luzon!". On April 2, 2018, the station reverted to its original slogan, "One Region, One Television. The home of Southern Luzon!". Station SLBC 28 can also be seen in 40 cable & satellite affiliates in Cavite, Batangas, Laguna, Quezon and Rizal See also * Runcav Talents and Event Productions * Southern Luzon Broadcasting Corporation * Central Visayas Broadcasting Corporation * Southern Mindanao Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television stations in Cavite Category:Television channels and stations established in 2008